The Monster and His Flea
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Shizuo thinks that it's going to be a perfect day: no problems at work or outside it, and no flea to mess with him. However, he was far from right with that. Shizuo and Izaya both end up getting kidnapped by a mysterious woman and they have to work together to escape her clutches. Something's bound to go wrong, right? (Rated M for everything BUT a lemon... Sorry guys...)


**Title-** The Monster and His Flea

**Pairing-** Main: Shizaya; Side: Shinra/Celty

**Words-** 6,129

**Warnings-** Oocness(I tried to keep them in character... but it's my first Shizaya fic... so I'm sorry if they're way too out of character, especially Izaya.), Blood & Lots of Curse words(Sorry, I normally don't use curse words outside of my writing life, so I try to make up for it in my stories, especially with stories like these.), Crazy woman(...Yes... there is a psychotic murderous woman in this story... beware...), Uh... I don't know what else to say... Oh yeah! And this story has plenty of yaoi! *grins* When do my stories not have yaoi?

**Summary-** Shizuo thinks that it's going to be a perfect day: no problems at work or outside it, and no flea to mess with him. However, he was far from right with that. Shizuo and Izaya both end up getting kidnapped by a mysterious woman and they have to work together to escape her clutches. Something's bound to go wrong, right?

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!~**

Okay, okay... I just want to apologize to you guys for not being around recently. I had actually lost every story I had owned... and that more or less pissed me off as well as sent me into depression. So I've been trying to get back into writing after that, but I haven't been able to go anywhere near the stories that I've already written. I couldn't... knowing they were gone forever... *sighs* Anyway, instead of writing my usual Dragons', since I actually love writing my pairing and Toothcup so much, I decided to try something new. And what better to try and write than Shizaya? Heh, I've recently gotten into the couple and I actually really like them, despite not having watched Durarara yet(Don't kill me!), and I've had this idea after reading a few fanfictions and it hasn't left my head... so I tried writing it. And to be completely honest, I'm very scared to post this... so I really hope I get nothing but good feedback from you guys. *grins* I hope you enjoy the first story I've written in a long while~!

Thank you guys for listening!

* * *

It had started out as a pretty normal day in Ikebukuro; the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the people were chatting animatedly out in the streets. And so far, everything was peaceful and quiet and almost perfect. Especially for a certain blonde monster, Shizuo Heiwajima, that had just walked from his apartment, looking forward to another day of work with his colleague Tom.

He had a pretty good feeling about today; which meant easy work, no problems, and no flea to mess with him.

Boy was he looking forward to a day without having to see the louse, Izaya Orihara.

Walking to his job, he and Tom quickly got to work, setting out to collect the debt's that were due from certain people all across Ikebukuro.

"Alright, so who do we have to collect from today?" Shizuo questioned, grinning slightly, conveying his good mood and Tom chuckled, a little surprised to see the other that way, but he answered.

"Just a few people today, Shizuo." The other man shrugged and Shizuo nodded eager to get work done and over with, so he could have to rest of the day off.

"Alright, let's get this over with so we-" Shizuo was sharply cut off when he felt a sting to his neck and he swiftly brought a hand up, clamping it over his neck as he hissed in pain, feeling slightly dizzy for just a second.

"Hey, Shizuo... Are you alright?" Tom questioned, slightly worried when the other hadn't finished his sentence and Shizuo paused for a moment before nodding, pulling his hand away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine; probably just a pesky bug." He muttered before continuing his previous sentence. "Let's just get this over with so we can have the rest of the day off."

"Agreed," Tom grinned and he led the way towards their first victims place.

* * *

Just as Tom had said, there were only a few people they needed to collect from, and just as Shizuo thought it would be, no problems were made while collecting the money. So with that the two were free to go for the rest of the day, much to Shizuo's happiness.

Although the blonde had acquired somewhat of a headache during the few hours he worked, he was glad that it was all done.

Walking down the streets, he had decided to pay a visit to Shinra and Celty, since he really had nothing planned to do today.

Although, before he could get anywhere, he had spotted a familiar head of raven hair walking towards him, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes a little and a small growl formed in his throat. "IIIZZZAAAYYYAAA!" He shouted out, watching as the flea turned around, startled, before a familiar smirk grazed his lips.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya waved. "Have you come to play, ne~?" Somehow the stupid louse always managed to rile him up without even having done anything. And it pissed Shizuo off.

"Fucking flea...!" Shizuo growled, grabbing the nearest street sign and he flung it at Izaya without a second thought. It pissed him off even more when he saw Izaya side-stepping the sign and he watched as the flea drew out his knife, flicking it open and the smirk widened, crimson eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"Is that really the best you can do, eh Shizu-chan~?" He taunted and the fake blonde clenched his fists, running at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shizuo shouted, and at that moment, any remaining people in the area fled for fear of their lives as Shizuo proceeded to chase Izaya all over Ikebukuro.

Shizuo ignored the pounding headache as it got worse, throwing vending machines and signs at Izaya. He managed to dodge the knives thrown at him until eventually his headache became too much and he ended up getting cut more often than not.

Izaya had started to worry, when his monster became sluggish and slow, and as a result, he failed to remember which alleys were dead-ends and which were not. He turned down a wrong alley and almost gasped when he came face to face with a dead end and he swiftly turned around, seeing Shizuo closing in, a smirk barely grazing his own lips.

"Heh, I finally... finally have you now..." Shizuo shook the dizziness away and Izaya tried to keep the worry from his expression as he frowned, barely lowering his last blade.

It had been an hour at the least that they had been running around, with Shizuo chasing the flea, and Shizuo felt more drained that he should've been. But he wasn't about to tell or show Izaya that, though he wasn't aware that it showed in his features, especially his eyes.

"Hn, so you have, Shizu-chan. What do you plan on doing now~?" Izaya questioned playfully, though he watched Shizuo carefully through his mask.

"What... what do you think... f-flea...?" Okay, now Izaya really was worried as Shizuo swayed.

"Shizu-chan...?" Izaya questioned, taking a step forward and he bit his lower lip in worry as Shizuo swayed even more, his eyes glazed over and Izaya was beginning to feel a little panicked. "Sh-shizu-!" He was sharply cut off when Shizuo let out a loud scream, one of pain and Izaya's eyes went wide.

He watched as Shizuo fell to his knees, one arm gripping his stomach tightly and the other clenching the concrete, the stone cracking and breaking under the pressure.

"Sh-shizuo!" Izaya shouted, rushing towards the other and he fell beside him, panicking fully now. Now that Izaya was really close to the other, he could see how bad he actually looked.

Shizuo was panting heavily and at moments he coughed, blood trailing from his lips and down his chin. His eyes were hazy and clouded and they kept opening and closing in pain. His skin was pale and sweaty and when Izaya touched him, he was burning up. And upon further inspection, Izaya could see that there was a spot on Shizuo's neck that was red and purple and it looked really bad. Even his hand was bleeding from how tight he was gripping the concrete.

"Sh-shizu-chan, just hold on... I-I'll... I'll..." Izaya trailed and then brightened when he got an idea. "I'll call Shinra! That's what I'll do!" He babbled and instantly grabbed out his phone, holding onto Shizuo so he wouldn't fall onto the concrete. He dialed Shrina's number and held the phone to his ear, waiting impatiently for the doctor to answer. And when he did, Shinra barely got a chance to say hello before Izaya was yelling in his ear. "Sh-shinra! Y-you have to come quick! S-something's wrong with Shizuo-!" He cut off when the phone was knocked out of his hand and he looked up sharply, seeing another person in the alley.

He panicked and he barely had time to grab his blade before he was knocked in the head with a hard object and he passed out.

Shizuo whimpered when he heard everything and he barely looked up. "I-I-Iz...Iza...ya..." he struggled to say the others name before he fainted, the pain too much for him.

_"Hello...?"_ Shinra's voice was still resonating from the phone that was lying on the concrete. _"Izaya? Izaya! Answer me! Iza-"_ The phone was crushed with a black boot and the voice was no longer heard. A dark chuckle sounded in the alley and the person looked at the other two with him.

"Put them in the van." The person, a woman, said and the two nodded, picking the two up before stuffing them in the van, tying them up first and the three got into the van before driving.

* * *

It was hours after when Izaya finally woke up and he groaned, his head hurting. He immediately opened his eyes though when he remembered what happened and he looked around sharply. "Shizuo!? Shizuo!" Izaya shouted, feeling somewhat relived when he found Shizuo chained to a thick pole, still unconscious. "Sh-shizuo...?" Izaya frowned, staring at the other with worry and even more so when he didn't even move.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about him, Izaya-kun. He's still alive," Izaya turned his head sharply when he heard a familiar voice and his eyes widened, "barely," before they narrowed.

"What did you do to him!?" Izaya growled, struggling against the ropes that bound him. He tried not to think about not having his knife with him, because he usually always felt defenseless without it.

"Oh relax," the woman smirked, walking towards the two, "I only just had one of my snipers poison him." She chuckled darkly and Izaya shot a look at Shizuo, panic spreading through his veins. "Oh, but, it shouldn't be long before he wakes up. Twenty minutes, at the most," she lowered her voice a little as she leaned down towards Izaya, her eyes narrowed, "_if_ he even wakes up." Izaya growled at her, feeling his blood run cold at that.

He couldn't imagine living in a world without Shizuo. Even though he's always said that he hated the brute, he never actually meant it. Not even all those mean things he had said! That was all just an act... because he thought if he didn't anger Shizuo then the bodyguard would have no interest in him and would ignore him.

"I did, after all, have him use just about the strongest poison there is. And pretty soon, there may be no Monster of Ikebukuro left." She cackled and Izaya snapped.

"Y-you bitch!" He snarled and the woman just smirked.

"Oh, but, you helped, of course." She said cheerfully and Izaya froze, his eyes wide.

"W-what...?" He choked out.

"Your little chase around Ikebukuro helped move the poison along in little Shizu's system and now, well, you know..." She snickered and Izaya thrashed around, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"N-no!" He snapped and the woman smirked once more.

"And when Shizuo dies, well that'll just break your precious little heart and then it'll be easy to kill you." She cackled. "To finally be rid of both the monster and the pest! Oh how joyous that will be~! It'll be like killing two birds with one stone, eh, Izaya-kun?"

"No!" Izaya shouted, glaring dangerously at the woman. "I won't let you kill him! I-I'll get out of here and I'll kill you and then I'll save him! I will, just you watch!"

"Why?" She said and Izaya stopped, confused at the sudden question.

"W-what...?" He questioned again, this time in confusion and not horror.

The woman sighed and leaned back against one of the metal poles, shaking her head as if what she was thinking was obvious. "Why do you want to save him? Yes, I know you love our dear little monster, but why?" She asked, sneering a little, "Why, when you know with all your pretty little heart that the Monster of Ikebukuro doesn't love you back? Hm? In fact, why do you even love the monster in the first place?"

Neither had noticed that the 'monster' was awake, though barely, and he caught what the woman was saying. So, instead of falling back into unconsciousness, he tried to stay up and listen; the poison messing with his mind. 'Love... the... monster...?' Shizuo groggily thought, barely moving his head as it hurt too much to move and he didn't even try to open his eyes.

"I-I... well... I-I love him... b-because..." Izaya stuttered, blushing and frowning at the same time before he shook his head and he looked back at the woman. "W-why do you even care why I love him or not!? And so what if I know he'll never love me back!? I couldn't stand a moment without him... I won't let him die!" Izaya shouted, raising his voice and the woman sighed again, annoyed.

"Hn, suit yourself, Izaya-kun." She huffed and started to walk away. "Pity I won't be able to be here for a little while, so, when I get back, I do hope you'll tell me all about your precious monsters _death_." She drew out the word and she smirked, pleased when Izaya looked down and away, shaking at the mention. And then she left.

Izaya shook slightly as tears spilled over. He couldn't stand the thought of Shizuo dying. He needed Shizuo alive... he wanted Shizuo alive.

Shizuo grimaced as he felt a shock of pain shoot to his head when he tried moving and he groaned, prying his eyes open just a little. He could barely see anything though, his vision blurry and clouded.

It was when he coughed harshly was when Izaya noticed that he was awake. "Sh-shizuo!?" He shouted, whipping around to see Shizuo, though he panicked when he saw the other coughing up blood.

"I-Iz...ay...a..." Shizuo murmured in a daze, lifting his head slightly, and picking out the blurry black figure just a few feet away from him. He noticed then that he was chained up and he wasn't able to move his body or his arms or legs. "W-wha..." He coughed again before managing to speak the rest of what he wanted. "W-what's... g-g-going on...?" He questioned and heard Izaya make a noise of both relief and confliction.

"I-I don't know how... to... answer that..." he mumbled before changing the subject. "A-are you okay?" Shizuo barely managed a nod though he winced and grimaced when he tasted the metallic tang of his blood in his mouth and he tried to spit it out.

"I-I think... s-so..." Shizuo said lightly. "M-my head feels like shit... I'm coughing u-up my own b-blood... and I-I'm chained to a p-pole..." Shizuo moved his head slightly up, managing a smirk. "T-though I've had wo...wor..." he closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as another jolt of pain shot through him.

"Sh-shizuo!" Izaya whimpered and Shizuo panted, slumping against the pole. "O-oh god... I-I'm so sorry... this is all my fault..." Izaya cried and for once Shizuo didn't laugh for seeing the flea do so. For once, all he could do was frown as he watched through bleary eyes and then he smiled.

"S-stu...pid flea..." he muttered and Izaya looked at him with wide, confused, tear-filled eyes.

"W-what...?" For the third time he asked this and Shizuo managed to shake his head.

"I-I can't die like... like this... y-you of all people should... know that." Shizuo said, leaning his head back against the pole with a forced smirk and Izaya frowned, still confused.

"B-but... Sh-shizuo..." Shizuo cut him off.

"W-when we... we get out of here..." Shizuo started, catching Izaya's attention, "T-there's some...thing... I-I have to... t-tell you..." he murmured, closing his eyes and he sighed.

Izaya frowned then, curious, but his mind went to the fact that Shizuo said 'when' instead of 'if'. "Shizuo... we won't be able to escape..." he muttered in defeat. "No one's ever escaped from Nozomi... she's ruthless and she's heartless and everyone she captures dies. Either from... her own hands... or... or p-p-poison..." Izaya's voice broke off as more tears spilled and Shizuo frowned more.

"I-Izaya..." he said and Izaya looked up, confused again. "C-come... here." Izaya's eyes widened a little but he didn't argue and he managed to make his way over to Shizuo, sitting beside the other. "D-do... do you t-trust... me...?"

Izaya nodded without hesitation, even though if Shizuo had asked that question during one of their fights, he would've laughed in Shizuo's face. Especially since he thought Shizuo was intent on killing him, after all, Shizuo had promised him several times that he'd kill him.

Shizuo barely saw his nod and he couldn't help but smile. "G-g-good..." he muttered before leaning as far as he could without hurting his self too much and he placed a kiss to Izaya's forehead, leaving the raven wide eyed. "W-we'll... get o-out of... of here... I-I p-promise..." he ended up finished his sentence with a harsh cough and he turned his head away so as to not get blood on his friend... was Izaya his friend? Or was Shizuo finally admitting that perhaps he was more than friends with Izaya.

"Sh-shizu-chan...?" Izaya's voice was so soft and it was tear-filled and the nickname, although Shizuo used to hate it because it was always said so tauntingly... he could tell Izaya was scared, not for his self, but for Shizuo. He was scared Shizuo was going to die on him and he was scared of living alone if he did get out of there.

"I-I'm not going... anywhere... Iza-kun..." Shizuo murmured lovingly, saying the nickname he had only said to Izaya twice in the entire time they've known each other. Once was on Shizuo's second birthday with Izaya, and the second time was when he had found Izaya almost dead in the street; but Izaya hadn't known about the second time. He didn't know that Shizuo saved him and he didn't know that Shizuo had almost cried for him, or that he had destroyed every one of those thugs' lives for doing that to Izaya.

"O-okay... I-I believe you..." Izaya said and Shizuo sighed heavily, his throat scratchy and he was starting to really hate the taste of his own blood.

"T-there's a hidden pocket in... in my pants... I-I keep... a... a... a small blade in there..." He said, keeping his voice soft but loud enough so Izaya could hear him. What he didn't say about the blade was that it was the very first blade that Izaya had used to cut him, a few days after they had met. Izaya had lost it and Shizuo had found it and he kept it, always intending to return it, but he never did.

Izaya nodded and turned around; moving his hands towards the hidden pocket that Shizuo mentioned and he slipped the blade out after finding it. He wasn't able to see the blade, but he felt it. So he used it to cut the ropes binding his hands and his feet.

He was successful after a few tries and then he whipped around, looking at Shizuo who was still chained up. "W-what about y-you...?" Izaya questioned, a little panicked. He didn't know where the key was, though it was no doubt on Nozomi's person.

"G-get out of... of here..." Shizuo said and Izaya's eyes widened and then they narrowed.

"No!" He shouted and then quieted down, fearing someone would hear. "I will not leave you Shizuo...!" He hissed and Shizuo managed to smile, closing his eyes before opening them and he looked blearily at Izaya.

"Y-you... need to... to... get Sh-shinra and... C-Celty..." Shizuo said, but he was almost pleading for Izaya to get out of there, in case anyone was to walk in and see him.

"B-but...!" Izaya tried to argue but Shizuo shook his head, cutting off anything that the other was going to say.

"T-take the... knife w-with you... y-you'll need it..." Shizuo coughed again, grimacing, "for p-protection..."

"Shizu-chan...?" Izaya whimpered, holding the knife tightly and Shizuo jerked his head though he regretted it when he did, hissing sharply in pain. He was doing his best to stay alive, to fight the poison... for Izaya. But he didn't know how long he would hold up and he didn't know how long it would be until Nozomi got back.

"G-go...!" Shizuo shouted at him and Izaya almost flinched at his tone but he nodded and, before he got up to leave, he hugged Shizuo.

"P-please... promise me you won't... won't d-die...!" Izaya pleaded and Shizuo barely managed a nod with a small pained grin.

"I-I'll try... Izaya..." he murmured, wishing he could hug the other back. "N-now go...!"

Izaya nodded again and reluctantly, he left for the exit, determined to get help and save his Shizu-chan. He didn't care how many guards he had to slice through, just as long as Shizuo was safe and alive.

* * *

Back inside the room, Shizuo tried his hardest to stay awake. 'Please hurry... Izaya... I don't know if I can keep that promise...' he thought bitterly, pain shooting through his with each breath he took.

He guessed it would take no more than two minutes tops for Nozomi to hear of Izaya's escape and only one minute to get down to the room, most likely beyond pissed, but Shizuo didn't care. Though, he did care if she would try to kill him instead of waiting for the poison.

_One..._

"What happened...!"

"What the hell!?"

"That fucking little bastard!"

_Two..._

"He's escaped!"

"Well, don't just stand there!"

"Idiots!"

"Find him!"

_Three..._

Just as he had guessed, it was three minutes later when Nozomi burst through the door, looking beyond pissed off and Shizuo blearily turned his attention to her, feeling much weaker than he had before.

"IZAYA!" She shouted out and Shizuo almost smirked, recalling how many times he had shouted the flea's name on nearly all of their chases.

It was then that he realized why he had always indulged in the flea's stupid taunts... because he needed them. He needed the chases. They always made him feel so alive and not so lonely... every time he was near Izaya he never felt like he was alone.

"Ah, hello my lovely little Shizuo...!" Nozomi clapped her hands together and Shizuo flinched at the sound.

Izaya was the only one who wasn't afraid of him... who would talk to him... who would get near him... and who would pick fights with him for fun. Even Tom, or Shinra and Celty... and even Kasuka... they were all afraid of him sometimes. Even he was afraid of himself. Afraid he would hurt someone if he wasn't careful.

He hated violence... he hated his strength... and everyone hated him for it as well.

The Monster of Ikebukuro... they called him... and yet...

"I see that our pretty little _flea_ has run away, hm?" She grinned maliciously. "He obviously doesn't care so much about you as I thought, leaving you behind like that." Shizuo lowered his head, his mind screwed up as it is.

Yet, the flea was the only one that hadn't run from him; instead he ran at him, always with a smile, teasing or not.

"I-Izaya..." Shizuo started, his words slurring more now. "H-he doesn't... doesn't r-run away f-from anything..." he muttered shaking his head. "M-my Izaya... w-would never... never... d-do that..."

And now that he thought on it... he never actually wanted to hurt Izaya... because... if Izaya was hurt, by his hands... Izaya might hate him. And then... if he were to die... he... he wouldn't know what to do without... without him.

"Oh, _your_ Izaya, hm?" He heard footsteps and he couldn't help but get a little scared. "So it's true then, eh? The brutish _monster_ of Ikebukuro has fallen in love with a pesky little _flea_."

"Y-yes..." Shizuo muttered, unashamed and he cried out when he felt a hand jerk his chin up, his vision still hazy and clouded. He started to thrash around when he felt nails dig into his already blood stained face and he felt even more pain.

"Keep moving like that and you'll be dead within minutes." Nozomi sneered and she sighed, shaking her head. "Such a shame though, your precious little Izaya-kun won't be here to watch you die." She said, waving her free hand around and Shizuo couldn't help the small whimper that escaped. "Oh? What's this?" He heard the tone of the woman's voice and he started to shake, uncharacteristically frightened. "The monster brought down to his knees; a whimpering mess of blood and tears. An accomplishment in itself." She snickered and Shizuo tried to tear his head from her grip, but he only succeeded in hurting himself more.

"L-l-let go..." he demanded weakly and the woman just laughed.

"You know, I wonder if I should just let the poison slowly consume you until you die or if I should have some fun with you first." She tapped a finger against her chin and then smirked wickedly, reaching into a pocket and she grabbed out a small blade, one that Shizuo had somehow recognized as Izaya's most favorite knife. "I see that you recognize this lovely weapon." She grinned and licked the blade, causing Shizuo to jerk away and she snickered once more. "I nicked it off of your pretty little Izaya-kun when one of my own brutes bashed him over the head with a rock." Shizuo growled at this, but he ended up coughing and the woman watched, amused. "Oh, I am definitely going to have so much fun; torturing you as you slowly die, as well as watching Izaya's face when he sees his monster finally _dead_." She sneered and then drove the blade into Shizuo's shoulder, loving the way he screamed in pure, perfect, agony.

* * *

Izaya ran as fast as he could, eyes wide and panicked. He wanted to get to Shinra's and Celty's as fast as he could so he could get back to Shizuo. He didn't want to leave him with that psychotic woman... who knows what she'd do to him and Shizuo was already in so much pain...

He shook his thoughts from his head, picturing Shizuo in so much pain, screaming so loudly that it could be heard outside, tears streaking down his perfect face...

Izaya was already starting to cry again, and he was so relieved when he saw a familiar car driving towards him. And as soon as the car stopped, he wrenched open the door to the passengers seat and he climbed in.

"Sh-shinra! Shizuo needs help!" Izaya shouted, almost too loudly and Shinra, though he was about to question everything, just stepped on the gas and he drove in the direction of where Izaya had come from, Celty riding behind them in her motorcycle.

While it had taken Izaya nearly ten minutes to find the dullahan and the doctor, it had only taken two minutes to get to where Izaya had came from.

Izaya was beyond panicked, his mind wandering to horrid things. For instance, if Shizuo was even still _alive_...

"N-no... he... he promised..." Izaya shook his head sharply and nearly threw himself out the door when they stopped driving and he ran inside the buildings, knocking down any guards that were stupid enough to get in his way. "Sh-shizuo!" Izaya shouted, running to the main room of the building. He vaguely heard Shinra and Celty behind him, knocking out guards that got back up after they ran into Izaya.

When he reached the door, he burst through it, shouting Shizuo's name again and his eyes became wide before they narrowed in anger.

"Get the fuck away from him you fucking bitch!" Izaya saw red as he flung himself at Nozomi, knocking her away from an unconscious Shizuo, blood staining his entire body from head to toe.

Nozomi wasn't expecting the attack and her eyes widened as she made contact with the floor. Her own green eyes looked up into Izaya's murderous crimson eyes and she almost laughed as he flicked open the blade Shizuo had given him.

"My my, Izaya-kun~! I've never seen you so enraged!" She cackled and his eyes narrowed further. "Was it because I was playing around with your precious monster? Oh, Izaya-kun~! You should've been here to witness it... such a beautiful sight~! His blood spilling as I carved your own blade into his body~!" Izaya growled dark and low, and she continued talking. "His screams, though, were a most glorious and heavenly sound..." Izaya couldn't take anymore and he dropped the knife, before punching the living hell out of Nozomi, shouting a thousand curses at her and more.

Nozomi was already unconscious by the time Shinra and Celty had made their way into the room. Celty immediately went over to pull Izaya away from the woman, but he tried to struggle. "N-no! Let me go! She has to die!" Izaya shouted as he was pulled away by her.

"Celty, Izaya, we have to get Shizuo straight to my home. He's losing too much blood, and fast." This jolted Izaya from his rage and his wide eyes turned to Shinra and his beloved monster.

"Sh-shizu-chan..." Izaya was about to walk over until he realized the chains would need to be removed, so he went back over to Nozomi with a sneer and he snagged the key that was around her neck. He quickly walked, _ran_, over to Shizuo and Shinra and unlocked the chains, catching the bodyguard as he fell. "L-let's go!" Izaya said and Shinra nodded, helping Izaya carry Shizuo as they made their way back to the car.

Celty stayed behind to take care of Nozomi, much to Izaya's thanks as well as chagrin. Since he wanted to be the one to kill her, as well as the fact that he never wanted to see her face ever again.

* * *

Izaya had been pacing across the floor in Shinra's living room for the past half hour and he wasn't able to sit for a second without worrying about Shizuo.

Finally, Shinra walked out of a room, and Izaya whipped around, eyes wide and pleading for an answer. Shinra sighed and he barely offered a smile.

"He's stable... for now. The poison is gone from his system, but he had still lost more blood than was safe. It's up to him now..." he said solemnly, placing a hand on Izaya's shoulder, but it was only shrugged off as Izaya walked into the room that had Shizuo in it.

Shizuo was still unconscious, sleeping in a bed with many cords and monitors hooked up to him. He was pale and he looked so fragile to Izaya. It was a sickening sight... Izaya had never wanted to see Shizuo looking like this, never. He was supposed to be awake and moving around and throwing things at Izaya and shouting nonsense at him... not like this.

Izaya couldn't hold back the tears that sprang to his eyes as he made his way over to the side of the bed and he knelt down, grabbing Shizuo's hand with his own. "Sh-shizuo... Shizuo... please... please wake up."

* * *

It had been a week, _a full fucking week_, since Shizuo and he had been kidnapped... since Shizuo was poisoned... and the entire time, Shizuo had yet to _wake up_.

Izaya had been a wreck since then, crying and shouting and pleading for Shizuo to wake up.

"Sh-shizuo... please... please..." Izaya whimpered, furiously wiping his tears away and he started to growl. "No! Damn it! You're not supposed to be like this! You're not supposed to be... be like... _this_! Wake up! Shizuo, wake the fucking hell up!" Izaya snapped, standing up sharply and he continued to yell at the monster in the bed, gripping the others hand so tightly that if it wasn't Shizuo, the hand might've already broken by now. "Fucking bastard! You can't just fucking leave me like this! Wake up! Wake up! Please... please... just... wake up..." he fell to his knees, crying heavily as he broke. "I-I need you..."

"...I-I...Iza...ya..." Izaya's head shot up when he heard his name, though it was so weak, and his eyes went wide.

"Sh-shizuo...?" Izaya whispered, hoping that he really had heard Shizuo's voice. "Shizuo... Shizuo!" Izaya felt nothing but relief and happiness when he saw mocha eyes open. "You're awake! You're really awake! Y-you're not d-dead...!" Izaya started to cry again and though Shizuo had only just awoken, and with a monstrous headache, he moved his free hand over, ruffling Izaya's hair.

"Y-yeah..." he mumbled, managing a small smile.

* * *

It wasn't long after Shizuo woke up that Shinra let him finally leave, after having checked that his wounds were healing well. There was the condition of not over-doing anything, though; which was perfectly fine with Shizuo.

Shizuo had been escorted home by Celty and the blonde was more than happy to finally sleep in his own bed.

Though he wasn't able to get any sleep, as soon his phone went off. He groaned and reached over to grab it, flipping it open and he read the small text message he received.

_'Can we talk...?' _-Message received from 'Iza-kun' at 11:34 PM.

Shizuo frowned at this before replying.

_'Sure. I'd really rather not move at the moment, so can you come over here?' _-Message sent to 'Iza-kun' at 11:35 PM.

He closed his phone, knowing Izaya wouldn't send another message. So he chose to get up, carefully, and go to the living room, waiting for Izaya to arrive.

It was only ten minutes after he received the text, when Izaya showed up at his door and Shizuo let him in. "Izaya...?" He questioned, soft and tired.

Before he was able to get anything else out, Izaya was hugging him. Brown eyes widened at this, but he did nothing but hug him back.

"Izaya, are you alright?" He questioned and Izaya shook his head.

"I-I was so scared..." was the first thing out of Izaya's mouth, after a few moments of silence.

Shizuo frowned, unsure what to say, until he realized that Izaya was talking about that night. He hugged the other a little tighter and sighed. "It's alright now, Izaya... you're safe from Nozomi..." Shizuo trailed when Izaya clenched his shirt tightly in his fist and confusion filled his mind until Izaya looked up, eyes red and puffy and narrowed as if he was angered about something.

"You idiot!" Izaya suddenly shouted and Shizuo's eyes went wide once more. "I... I..." Izaya shook his head, struggling with his thoughts and he finally spilled. "I thought... I was going to lose... you..." Finally, Shizuo understood and he remembered exactly what happened that night, though things were still hazy since he hadn't been in the right state of mind... being poisoned and all.

"But you didn't. That's all that matters." Shizuo murmured, hugging the other once more and he pulled Izaya over to the couch, barely wincing as he jarred his wounds.

"You were almost dead... Shizuo..." Izaya muttered, sounding tired and exhausted and just plain done. "With the poison... and the b-blood..." Izaya sniffled and Shizuo sighed, shaking his head as he moved a hand up to pet Izaya, trying to calm him down. "Even Shinra thought you wouldn't make it!"

"But, I did." Shizuo said, smiling softly and Izaya rested his forehead on the others shoulder.

Silence ensued between them, as each thought back on that night. Izaya thought of how he was going to lose Shizuo and how he had been so scared and he thought he could never live without the other. Shizuo had similar thoughts, although he hadn't been scared of dying until he actually remembered the promise he made to Izaya. But, his thoughts kept returning to something he had said to Izaya, and especially what he had overheard when he woke, from Nozomi and Izaya's conversation.

"Izaya?" Shizuo said the others name, soft and questioning.

"Hm...?" Izaya muttered tiredly, still clinging onto Shizuo, still afraid.

"Do you remember... what I said that night?" He asked, frowning slightly as he looked up in thought on his own.

"Huh...?" Izaya looked up at the other, frowning, his eyes drooping slightly and Shizuo looked down, smiling at the sight of the others face. He thought it was... cute.

"I said that... when we had gotten out of there... I had something to tell you." At this, Izaya perked up, though only slightly.

"What was it... that you needed to say?" He asked, curious and confused.

Shizuo chuckled and he put his forehead to Izaya's closing his eyes for a moment, thinking back to what had gone through his head that night. "I heard what you said to Nozomi... about you loving me." He saw Izaya frowning when he opened his eyes again, but he smiled reassuringly. "But, there was one thing you had wrong." Now, Izaya was really confused.

"What...?" He mumbled and Shizuo managed a smirk before he leaned down and he captured Izaya's lips with his own.

The kiss only lasted for a moment before he pulled back, and he was pleased when he saw Izaya with wide eyes and a bright blush on his face. "Believe it or not... this monster... truly is in love with his pesky little flea..." he said lovingly and Izaya couldn't help but smile, his eyes shining at that and he tackled Shizuo in a hug, kissing him thoroughly.

"I-I love you... Shizu-chan..." Izaya said, and Shizuo smiled, kissing the others forehead.

"I love you too, Iza-kun." He murmured, hugging Izaya tightly as the other snuggled into his chest, careful of his wounds and Shizuo's smile widened.

'My Iza-kun...' he thought before falling asleep, soon after Izaya had.

* * *

So...? What'd you think? Ne~! Let me know in the review box below! I'd actually love to hear what you guys thought and if there's any pointers I could use to writing this pairing or any of the characters I added in there from DRRR. Um, anyway, thanks for reading and again, thank you so much for your guys' support... I've been having such a rough month and it sucks... but I at least know I have both Vale and you guys' rooting for me~! Thanks again guys!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
